


Travel to Nowhere (Pokemon swsh AU)

by LeonBatFlap



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Family Issues, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Pokemon Fanfiction, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonBatFlap/pseuds/LeonBatFlap
Summary: Hop has had enough of being weak to everyone around him, so he chose to run away into a new wild area.There he would make himself stronger, all on his own.Little did he know, he was followed by someone very special to him. Together, they will face all sorts of dangers, for they've never been more ready in their entire life.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. A new beginning

It was evening, you could feel it in the breeze swiftly laying down the flowers on the wide soft grass field.  
You could feel it in the sheer warmth of the sun slowly setting it's pale light onto the trees of galar.  
And you could feel it in the way the many wild pokemon left the fields, looking for a place to sleep the night.

The dark water touched the shore as lightly as if it was afraid of whatever might be on land.  
And the seemingly peaceful and hollow forests, which only crawl with dangers and hope for something new.  
It was a beautiful place. Perfect for all kinds of pokemon, no matter the species.  
A home, that's what it felt like to them.

And just when everything went quiet and surely waiting for the stars to stroke the seas, a young boy hungry for experience and new lands touched the grounds.  
This trainer would not listen to what people told him, he was independent.   
If nobody believed in him, he may as well believe in himself.  
No matter what might stand in his path to freedom, he'd take it on. Even without a single pokemon.

Not even his trusted fluffy friend, that's at home, waiting longingly for him to return, would come along.  
He wouldn't return.  
That's what had been going on in his mind in forever.  
With his camping equipment and his will to keep moving forward, never looking back, he would run.

Sighing, he looked up at the sky, enlightened with stars and hopes for a better future.  
No more pleading for notice,  
No more begging for help,  
No more wanting something he'd never get.

And Wooloo would stay home... it would keep his mother safe.  
It didn't matter how much she'd kept on making Leon her favorite child, or how much she'd abandoned him when he most needed comfort.  
She was still his mother. 

So he let her keep Wooloo as a memory.  
It would bring her luck and it would fight for her if needed.

With the wind flowing through his fluffy, purple hair, he breathed in the coolness of the night.  
The new wild area was beautiful, nothing like the small patch of free land at home.  
This was his call.  
Finally, his chance to establish something alone, nobody blaming him for his actions, nobody putting him down because he wasn't good enough.

This was how he would prove it.  
He wouldn't go down without a fight.  
Out here in the wild, he would make himself stronger than ever before.

Staring in the distance, the young boy put his bags down.  
He went to set up his camp, but just as he was about to start pulling the tent out of his bag, he noticed a faint familiar voice calling his name.

"Hop!" 

What? No, it couldn't be...  
The confused trainer in question quickly spins around, in all hopes that it wasn't who he thought it was.  
...it was Victor.

Hop stiffened as he watched his friend get closer and closer to where he was standing.  
Until he stopped right there in front of him, panting and shaking.  
He must've ran the whole way here...

"Don't try to pull me back there, Vic. It's no use. I won't go home again now, I've made my decision." Hop was ready to tell him off, but he noticed something about his friend, that was new to him.

This wasn't the Victor he knew.  
He didn't seem afraid, nor soft.  
This Victor had a determined look on his face like he'd never seen before.   
His eyes glistened with tears and anger, not a trail of uncertainty in his impaling gaze.  
Hop could swear he saw a struck of sadness behind the visage of his best friend, but it was gone before he could question it.

And now, as the breeze hit the trees, it was quiet again.  
A silent moment, without any words spoken, and yet Hop could feel it all.  
Grasping at the seams, as his breath hitched sharply and his heart pounded heavily against his ribcage.

"Victor..."


	2. Heated thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dark of the night, Victor and Hop don't quite know how to figure each other out

"Victor..."  
Hop breathed in the cold air of the night, and took a step towards his friend.  
Victor stared him right in the eyes with a shattering, unwavering look.  
A shiver ran up Hops spine at just how much tension had built up between the two boys.

The bright moon glistened clearly onto them, as the sea reflected it's light glow like a wavering mirror.  
And after several moments of burning silence, Victor decided to start speaking:"Hop, why did you leave?"

The boy in question tensed up even more, his breath hitching dangerously in his throat.  
"I want to get stronger, without people telling me down. Why do you care anyways? You've always been the lucky child out of the both of us. You keep telling me how much of a great trainer Leon is.... that's what everyone does anyways. It's like I'm always in his shadow." Hop spat angrily at his friend, who seems more annoyed than anything else.

Victor shook his head harshly, causing some tears to fall down onto the grass below them.  
He took a few more steps, and answered:"And you think I didn't care? I kept referring to your brother because I thought it would make you want to be at least just as strong. Who do you think I am?"  
His voice rose at the last remark, getting heated through the words.

"Well how was I supposed to know! You're such an amazing trainer even with just your Eevee. I feel like I don't even know you anymore, like our friendship faded..." Hop spoke, now a bit softer, but still furious.

He'd never understand what it was like, to be a nobody...

And just as Hop thought it had gone quiet again, Victor ran the last few meters forward, grabbing his friend by his shoulders.  
"If you think like that, you don't know the first thing about friendship! I'm sorry I couldn't be there for some time, and I'm sorry you feel this way, but don't you ever think I'd leave you behind!"

Both boys shivered in the cold of the spring night, but none of them wanted to say something about it.  
Hop had never seen such a look in Victor's eyes, it was new, but he didn't fear it.

Hop always hated change... especially with Victor, though he didn't mind this.  
It's like their anger washed away suddenly, with them breathing heavily against the wind.  
"Vic... listen, I- I'm sorry. I didn't-" But just as he was about to sputter out his words, Victor pulled him into a warm embrace.

Clutching Hop's jacket, he started crying again, shifting ever so slightly under his chin for comfort.  
"I thought I'd lost you..."

Hop didn't say anything, and he didn't need to.  
This moment was something special, and he couldn't place whether it was an ending, or a new beginning.

Victor pressed against his friend like his life depended on it, and Hop didn't mind it at all.

After a few minutes, the boys parted to look at each other once again.  
Hop then began to giggle at his friend, and asked:"How did you know I was gone anyways? You have a 7th sense for this or something?"

Victor laughed and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well my window was open, since I like to sleep cold, and Wooloo was having a tantrum outside, so I went to see if everything was alright. Let's just say..."  
He set his bags down and pulled a pokeball out of it.  
The boy threw it in the air, to reveal a fairly upset sheep.

Hop threw his hands back in surprise, staring at Wooloo slightly infidel.  
"You took him with you to bring him to me?"

He crouched down to pet it, and smiled softly, "Ya know, I actually did miss him... thanks for bringing him back. On second thought my mother would've probably not taken the best care of him."

Victor nodded and got his own tent out of the bag.  
"I'm coming with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is out, yayy  
> Please let me know in the comments if you liked it or not, I'd appreciate it a lot ^^  
> Anyways thank you for reading, and see y'all next time!


	3. A nice sunny day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a tad short, I'll post a longer one next time ^^  
> Let me know if you liked it, and see ya next chapter <3

"Eevee, come out! Food's ready." Victor happily threw his pokeball upwards to let his little friend get some fresh air.  
After a good sleep in the tents, the two boys had decided to just stay there a little while, before traveling further into the wild area.

Hop sat on the soft grass, eating his curry with Wooloo.  
"This is so good! I didn't know you could cook, Vic." He sputtered with a mouthful food.  
The cook in question smiled nervously and replied:"Haha, well I did learn quite a bit from my mother back in the day."

Eevee playfully jumped around it's trainer, who couched down to stroke it's head.  
"Don't worry little guy, you're going to get your curry too.

The pokemon in question wiggled it's tail in impatience, while watching Wooloo, already munching on it's food.   
Victor set Eevee's bowl on the ground and plopped down next to Hop.

"So what's our plan, Mr. Traveler?" The eevee trainer teased his purple haired friend, who let out a small chuckle.  
"Well I thought why not wander around on the open fields a bit, before taking on the forests and stuff." He eagerly answered, seemingly in a good mood.

He moved a bit to let his Wooloo lay down on the small patch of clover to his right, and slightly bumped Victor's shoulder in the process.  
The brown haired boy looked over at his friend, just to see him hiding his flushed red face in his jacket.

Victor grinned dorkily, "Aww Hop, what's wrong?"  
He'd never seen him this embarrassed before, it was a rather new sight to him.  
Somehow it's refreshing to see, he must admit.

"N-nothing! Haha, it's alright. I just got something in my eye that's all." The sheep boy rubbed his eyes demonstrative, and grinned at his friend, "All gone!"

Eevee cheerfully sprinted around the two, causing Wooloo to huff in annoyance, and snuggling closer to it's trainer.  
Hop chuckled amusedly at his fluffy pokemon, while Victor decided to clean up the now empty bowls.

"You're such a good cook! Way better than I could do anyways, hehe." The Wooloo trainer laughed, praising his best friend, who was continously blushing at that nice remark he was given.

After a few hours of chatter in the soft grass, and playing with their pokemon, the two boys decided to take their tents down.  
They would go further into this completely unknown patch of land.  
Well, at least to them it was unknown, who knows who's been here before them already.

The two trainers walked down the wide grass field full of wild, exotic pokemon they've never seen before.  
Good thing Hop has a pokedex, otherwise they wouldn't know what any of these would be called.

Well, unless you could hear it by their cries, but not all of them were that obvious. 

"Hop, how wide do you think this area is? It looks soo huge, I can't even see where it might end." Victor began to question, he wondered if there even was an end to those beautiful landscapes.  
His friend stretched out his arms a bit, before answering enthusiastically:"Who knows really," then he peeked at the other trainer, "only one way to find out, am I right?"

Victor stared a few seconds into his golden eyes, before replying:"If we do it together, nothing can stop us from doing anything, so of course we'll see where our journey takes us."

Hop couldn't help but flush red at that statement, it sounded so inviting, as if they were made for this, "Y-yeah... together.  
He still couldn't believe they were taking on this travel together, and he was happy it turned out that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
